Hoagie
"Our group of friends has been playing the same game of tag for thirty years." Hogan "Hoagie" Malloy, also known as the Ringleader, is one of the Tag Brothers. History When Hogan "Hoagie" Malloy was 9, he and his group of friends started playing the game of Tag. They would continue this game throughout their lives as a way of keeping together. Hoagie was seen as the leader of the group and would have strong feelings about the game, continuously quoting the apparent Benjamin Franklin quote "We don't stop playing because we grow old; we grow old because we stop playing." ]] Throughout the seasons of playing Tag, Hoagie would find himself being tagged and tagging a lot, which is how he saw Tag being apart of his friends significant moments. During one season, Hoagie decided to tag Sable by sneaking up on him while he was losing his virginity in a car. After getting frustrated, Sable chased Hoagie for ruining the moment. tags Hoagie as Anna gives brith]] Hoagie would eventually start a relationship a woman named Anna, a friend from when they were kids. She would support his tradition and even wish to participate in, but not be able to due to the "no girls allowed" rule. She would however help him in tagging his friends, usually distracting them or tackling them. He would then marry Anna and the two would have a child together. During this time, Hoagie was tagged while Anna gave birth by Callahan. A few years later, Hoagies father would die and at the funeral, Chilli approached him to comfort him but actually used the chance to tag him. Hoagie was cheered up from the tag and chased Callahan and Sable in an attempt to tag them. ]] In 2018, Hoagie would soon discover that he has a tumor on his liver and that he might not be alive for very long. Being scared that he might not be able to compete in Tag anymore, he decided that he will end his potential final season by tagging Jerry as he had never been tagged in the 30 years of playing. In the final few days of May, Hoagie decided to join forces with Callahan, Chilli and Sable and tag Jerry together. He first decided to recruit Callahan by applying for a janitorial position at his company. Hoagie had an interview with an Reggie, where he told him how he want to become a janitor so he could get close to Callahan. He was then given the job and went to tag Callahan. ]] Hoagie put on a disguise so Callahan wouldn't spot him, and he waited until he could get to him. Hoagie then spotted Callahan heading for an interview and followed him into the room. As the interview went on, Hoagie pretended to clean the room, making a lot of noise and distractions, getting the attention of Callahan. When Callahan addressed Hoagie, he revealed himself, causing Callahan to retreat back. Hoagie told Callahan that it was over, but he assured Hoagie that he could escape from the room. However, when Callahan attempted to break the glass with a chair, it rebounded back into his face, knocking him down. Knowing that he had lost, Callahan accepted the tag and the two hugged each other after not seeing each other for a while. to join him in tagging Jerry]] Hoagie then told him that Jerry was retiring, which was a lie, and that they need to tag him to destroy his perfect record. Callahan attempted to get Hoagie to leave so he could continue his interview, but he persuaded him to join him. As they were leaving, they were stopped by the reporter, Rebecca Crosby, who wanted to know what just happened. Hoagie then told her about their tradition and she decided to join them on their mission, believing that there is a great story to make from this. They then went to tag Chilli. ]] As Hoagie, Callahan and Rebecca went to tag Chilli, they were joined by Anna who would lure Chilli out to be tagged. When Chilli went outside, he was stopped by Hoagie, who pretended that he was it. He then chased Chilli through the apartments, cleaning up the mess that they were making, so that he would end up in the carpark. When Chilli had escaped Hoagie, he revealed that he wasn't it, and Callahan tagged him. Hoagie then joined the two, where the three began to fight over who would be it, which Hoagie eventually just chose himself. Hoagie then told Chilli about their plan to tag Jerry, which he accepted and the three went off to get Sable. ]] They all then went to get Sable, which they decided to do at his therapy session. They thought it would be a good idea to hide in the closet and tag him, but they were found out by the therapist. They then tagged Sable and told him to come leave with them, which was an inconvenience for him. They all then returned to their home town and went to Hoagie's childhood home where they discussed tagging Jerry. When his mum entered, Hoagie was in the middle of smoking pot, and stayed quite so he wouldn't be caught. She then told them about Lou Seibert, which gave Hoagie the idea to talk to him as he knows everything that goes on. go to see Lou Sibert]] They went to The SanSpiper Bar and meet up with Lou, who at first was reluctant to not tell them anything due to a promise made by Jerry that he would let him play. Hoagie went outside and joined his wife as she was not allowed in the bar due to getting too drunk one night. They were informed by Chilli and Callahan where Jerry had registered his wedding. So they drove down there and called Jerry and Anna pretended to be a receptionist telling them that their wedding had been canceled. This was all a plan to lure him down there where they could trap him and tag him. to arrive]] They all waited for Jerry to arrive, hiding behind the pillars and walls. When he entered, he automatically realised that it was a trap and addressed his friends. Callahan approached him and attempted to tag him but was stopped by Jerry and Hoagie was slapped by Callahan, giving him the tag. Hoagie ran after Jerry, but ended up tagging Sable. Due to this, Jerry then started to speed bag him and proceeded to escape the room by jumping out of a window. The friends then regrouped and discussed the news of Jerry's wedding. Hoagie then declared that they have an amendment to set some rules for tagging at the wedding. They met Jerry's fiancée, Susan Rollins who told them that she didn't want Tag to happen at her wedding. They then agreed to these rules, and the group then returned to The SanSpiper. Hoagie then informed Rebecca all about Tag and how it's been in their lives as a way of staying together. They then decided to go to Jerry's house and attempt to tag him. When they arrived, they broke into his house where they noticed a note addressed to them, saying that he wasn't there. They decided to split up and search the house. watch as Jerry taunts them]] Hoagie and Callahan went up into his bedroom, where Hoagie received a Skype call from Jerry, taunting his friends. They saw that he was in Hoagie's childhood bedroom and that he had his teddy bear. He then told them to get to the house or he would masterbate on the bear. They rushed down to the house, but when they entered his room, they found that Jerry wasn't there but had created a replica of the room in his basement. Jerry then ended the call and the rest of the friends were defeated. Relationships *Father † *Linda Malloy - Mother *Anna - Wife *Child *Tag Brothers - Best Friends **Jerry **Callahan - Former Boss **Chilli **Sable **Rebecca Crosby **Susan Rollins *Cheryl Deakins - Friend Trivia * Hoagie convinces Jerry to allow him to tag him, darkly telling him the game will end with him as it permanently as he will die of cancer before the 31st year of the game.